Ravenna AKA Riot Girl
by JeffHardysGirlDXRKO
Summary: She is Hogwarts resident Riot Girl and an orphan from the last war. Her father was a muggle and her mother was Hannah Zabini. She lives with none other then Blaise Zabini. They are Hogwarts resident pranksters. What happens when Fred falls for her. FRaven


Ravenna AKA Riot Girl

Summary: She is Hogwarts resident Riot Girl and an orphan from the last war. Her father was a muggle and her mother was Hannah Zabini. She lives with none other then Blaise Zabini. They are Hogwarts resident pranksters. What happens when Fred falls in love with her but someone already thinks they own her.

FredXRavenna

Told in Ravenna's POV

Chapter 1- He thinks what?

I woke this morning to Blaise and Draco talking across the hall. They had just been accepted to Hogwarts. This would be my third year and I was looking forward to it. I was looking forward to seeing Fred and George again. I knew that my Uncle and Aunt were not proud of me. They did not like the fact that I was in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. They did not like that I was friends with the Weasley boys. But above all they did not like that I was the resident Riot Girl of Hogwarts, that I defied everything and everyone. They always blame it on my father, the muggle, and the scum that dirtied my blood. They always said I was lucky they even took me in after my mother betrayed her family. But she was in love and she followed her heart and I think that she would have been wonderful.

I don't know my parents and I never will. They were killed when I was six months old. No one will tell me who killed them but they will always tell me why, "Because your mother was a filthy blood traitor." I hated when people spoke ill of my parents and I did not even know them. Sometimes though my Aunt will sit with me and tell me about my mother, my uncle's sister. She would say that she was kind unlike anyone she had ever met. She loved my father with every inch of her being and that they loved me so much. My Aunt is the only person in this family that I know of that doesn't speak badly of my mother and she is always there when I need her.

Blaise is very single minded like his father. He believes my mother deserved to die for being a 'blood traitor'. Sometimes I wish I could curse him but since I am underage I can't. It makes me angry these laws. I want to be able to curse my cousin. He sits across the hall there with Draco, talking about how they are going to rule Hogwarts. Wrong guys, you don't walk into my territory and think you will automatically rule it. For three years I have. I have made sure that I was notoriously known throughout the entire school. They will not crush that. Then I even teamed up with the Weasley Twins and all three of were an unbeatable team. Yeah so we lost our house points day after day and we even had detention with Snape for two whole months for suggesting that he maybe get out of the dungeon at some point and maybe get laid. Oh, those were good times until of course Snape wrote to my uncle.

He told him that I was being an embarrassment to the Zabini family and that I should never be allowed to see the Weasley twins again. That was the first my uncle knew of me being friends with them and told me that I was never allowed to speak to them again. HA! Like I listen to him. It's called rebellion and yes sir it is in full swing. It was always going to be. I couldn't live like them let alone think like them. I have thought of running away and living with the Weasley's. I would be welcome there and no one would yell at me about my parents or anything. Maybe I should go.

I quickly walked downstairs into the kitchen where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting in the kitchen with my Aunt and Uncle. I said hello and walked outside and laid on the ground and listened to the conversation going on in the kitchen, "You need to do something about her. She could ruin all the plans we have for Hogwarts. She needs to be stopped."

"Stopped? Like how do you mean?" My Aunt asked.

"Let me take care of that. I know just the person that could do it because no one wants to see that poor girl end up like her parents. Bellatrix did such a nice job on her parents." Lucius said.

"Who could control her? I mean we have a hell of a time doing it." My uncle said.

"My nephew, Nathan. He is going into his sixth year at Hogwarts. He would be able to make her see that she needs to be on the side with her family." Lucius said.

"Do it then. I don't want to see her get hurt." My aunt said.

"She will have to come live with us after the school year is over." Lucius said.

"Just take her then." My uncle said.

As I listened I could not believe that they thought that Nathan Lestrange could control me. He was the only known son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. I couldn't believe that his mother killed my parents. I wanted to run and run far away. I wanted to write the Weasley's to see if someone could come get me. They would come too, I know they would. So I went back inside and went straight to my room and wrote a letter to Fred.

Fred,

I need help. My family wants to send me to live with the Malfoy family. They say that I need to be controlled. They want to meet with Nathan Lestrange. I don't know what else. Please come get me. Please.

Ravenna


End file.
